


The ring of Amara

by multi_mess_xx



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multi_mess_xx/pseuds/multi_mess_xx
Summary: Spike get a remake of the ring of Amara and Buffy wants too know why he’s hiding it from her.
Kudos: 1





	The ring of Amara

(At the Magic Box)  
Buffy: Last night there was a big purple demon with teeth everywhere. Any idea what that might be?  
Giles: I don’t know I will check. Maybe a Banary demon? Where did you see it?  
Buffy: I don’t know... Spike and I got a little off course... But it was near the cemetery ish.   
(Faith walks in)  
Faith: Whats up B? Have you seen Spike recently?  
Buffy: I was with him like an hour ago. Why?  
Faith: Harmony was looking for him like yesterday.  
Buffy: Ughh what does she want.   
Faith: Has this ring that apparently like protects or something. Was trying to give it to Spike. I don’t really know I got bored and walked away. Harmony babbles too much.  
Buffy: The Amara ring? I thought Angel destroyed that.  
Giles: It could be a re-make or a fake.  
Buffy: You can do that?   
Giles: There’s myths that if you had powerful enough witches it could be possible. But it probably wouldn’t be as strong.   
Buffy: Why wouldn’t he tell me?   
Willow: Maybe it’s some kind of surprise? Like “SURPRISE! I can go into sun!”  
Buffy: Hang on. This morning I came into my room and he was sitting on my bed and as soon as I walked in he hid something under my pillow.   
Xander: So he is hiding something which is probably the ring.  
Buffy: I don’t it could be something else. Maybe he didn’t take the ring.   
Xander: If I was a vampire and someone offered me a ring that meant I couldn’t be harmed then I would take it.   
Buffy: But it was Harmony. God knows what she wants. She probably only gave it to him so he would take her back.   
Anya: He is probably hiding it because he is cheating on you with Harmony.  
Xander: An!  
Anya: What it could be true.  
Willow: He’s not gonna take her back.   
Buffy: Yeah I know. Still bugs me.  
Faith: Want me to go and kill Harmony.   
Buffy: No. Tempting offer but she has information. Like what he wants with this ring.   
(Tara walks in)   
Tara: Hey guys.   
Willow: Hey baby.   
Tara: Why the tense vibe?  
Buffy: I’m not tense. It’s just a stupid ring that’s being hidden from me and I wanna know why. Plus Harmony’s back in town.  
Willow: Harmony have Spike this ring that is possibly the Amara ring. And Buffy is annoyed that he is hiding it from her and jealous of Harmony.   
Buffy: I’m not jealous. She should be the one that’s jealous.   
Willow: Anyway Angel destroyed the original so this is either a fake or a remake which could only be possible from powerful witches. And I was thinking, remember a couple of night with that rose spell and it went wrong because of some intruding power?  
Giles: Why didn’t you tell us this before?  
Willow: I didn’t think it was important but it could have been witches since powerful magic can be sensed further than LA.   
Buffy: So you think it was the witches making this ring.   
Willow: Possibly.  
Tara: And the magic that interrupted us seemed to be creating something but it didn’t seem dark that’s why we didn’t tell you.  
Buffy: I’m gonna find Spike. Willow and Tara find out more about the interruption and Giles can you research more about remakes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after the 7th season but sunnydale is still intact and all the people who I don’t want dead aren’t dead and so on. It’s written in script format because I find it easier to write that way. And the story idea was inspired by a roleplay group chat I am in so ffull credits to them for literally everything that’s gonna happen. Anyway enjoy and the next chapter will be up soon 💗


End file.
